O Diário de Mary para Dean
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: As palavras serão sempre belas, quando contam uma história de amor. Sam descobriu isso no diário velho que achou naquele depósito. Fic especial para o Dia das Mães.
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser: **"Sam colocou o diário de lado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes para se acalmar, mas era inútil. Inclinou a cabeça então, e começou a chorar."

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de Sobrenatural/Supernatural aqui citados me pertencem. Da mesma forma, a trama de "O Diário de Suzana para Nicolas", pertence a seu autor, James Patterson.

**Personagens: **Dean W., Sam W., Mary W., John W., Castiel

**Notas iniciais: **Oie povo! o/ oh eu aqui outra vez! Essa história surgiu depois que eu li o livro "O Diário de Suzana para Nicolas", e eu achei a ideia interessante.

Aproveitando o clima do dia das mães, acho bem apropriado.

Espero que vcs gostem! :)

**Beta:** Só meu Word, que é 2007, mas não trava o tempo todo que nem o 2010. U.U

* * *

**O Diário de Mary para Dean**

Sam achava que talvez fosse uma perda de tempo, afinal, não imaginava por que, exatamente, eles precisariam se ocupar de uma tentativa de arrombamento no antigo depósito de seu pai, em New York, não quando as coisas perigosas que haviam lá tinham sido transferidas há um bom tempo.

Foi com um humor não muito bom que resolveu acompanhar o irmão na viagem até o Depósito Castelo, colina Rover, número 42, na "cidade que nunca dormia".

"-Eu estou te dizendo Sam, é melhor checar se não foi nenhum demônio que tentou forçar a entrada... Nunca se pode ignorar algo assim, cara".

Dean parecia convicto enquanto abria a porta de metal do depósito, fazendo com que a poeira espiralasse pelo lugar.

Preferiu não dizer nada, apenas pegar o equipamento e checar o que podia, da forma que podia.

Mexeu em algumas caixas, afinal, talvez tivessem deixado algo que interessasse a alguém por ali, sem querer, quando fizeram a mudança. Viu fotos antigas, que mostravam uma família feliz, na qual ele não mais se reconhecia. Achou brinquedos antigos- talvez de Dean ou dele próprio, não saberia dizer-, papéis e livros.

E foi no meio dos livros que ele o encontrou. Era simples, e estava um pouco manchado pela umidade, mas parecia atraí-lo mais que as vistosas fotos ali presentes.

Abriu e leu somente o título, o que foi suficiente para fazê-lo tomar a decisão de levá-lo consigo. Talvez mostrar a Dean depois que tivesse lido.

Por que ele sabia que precisaria ler, e decidir se o irmão, tão quebrado, aguentaria o que estava escrito ali. Talvez fosse demais para ele.

De qualquer forma, ele nunca imaginaria que sairia dali com um tesouro imensurável, uma prova mais do que incontestável de que Mary Winchester foi real. De que seu pulso quente um dia roçou aquelas folhas já um pouco amareladas pelo tempo, e de que o amor dela pelo filho foi tão palpável.

Não poderia nunca supor que encontraria algo assim naquelas caixas, onde outrora seu pai guardou as coisas que mais os aproximaram de ser uma família real.

E foi esse "algo" que ele carregou para fora do depósito, quando decidiram sair dali, após verificar que nada de perigoso tinha sido deixado para trás. Foi o "Diário de Mary para Dean", que carregou escondido embaixo da jaqueta.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Esse é só o começo! A fic terá 10 capítulos, e foi feita no embalo do dia das mães!  
Até o próximo! o/

Ah, os outros capítulos serão maiores, só esse inicial que é bem curtinho...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Olá!  
o/

Aqui estou eu dando sequencia à essa história!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, com o irmão dormindo na cama ao lado, Sam tomou a decisão de iniciar a leitura. Levantou e se sentou numa mesinha no canto, ligando uma lâmpada de mesa pequena.

Começou de forma quase reverente, tocando o papel fragilizado pelo tempo com respeito, quase adoração.

Era simples, do tamanho de um livro normal. De um verde musgo já um tanto desbotado, a capa de couro ainda conservava os vestígios da tinta dourada com a qual o ano de aquisição e o local da venda tinham sido escritos.

A fivela dourada também estava desgastada e soltou um pouco da tinta nos seus dedos, quando fez menção de abri-la.

O cheiro de mofo era forte também, mas não chegava a repeli-lo. Passou a primeira folha, aquela que prendia a capa, deixada em branco, e então encarou a caligrafia em tinta preta na primeira folha manchada pela segunda vez na vida.

O "M" maiúsculo era muito elegante, notou. E o "D" com que ela escreveu o nome do irmão e a palavra "diário" era igual aos "ds" que ele próprio fazia. A caligrafia era fina, simples, bonita de um jeito terno.

O sorriso que deu era lacrimoso. Por que as mãos que traçaram aquelas letras poderiam ter-lhe ensinado a escrever, e então não só os "ds" teriam sido parecidos...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era incrível a carga emocional que aquele objeto trazia. Nem o tinha começado a ler e já estava à beira das lágrimas.

Dean se mexeu na cama e ele virou-se para olhá-lo. Perguntou-se se não estaria roubando um direito do irmão, de ler aquilo primeiro. Perguntou-se também o que leria ali, exatamente.

Riu de si mesmo ao pensar que talvez aquilo fosse algo muito semelhante ao diário que o pai havia escrito e deixado para eles. Afinal, conhecendo agora certos pontos da história pregressa de seus familiares, talvez fosse bem provável encontrar ali um guia de caçadas também.

Mas a certeza que calava fundo em seu coração era a de que não, aquilo não seria sobre caçadas, ou sobre o sobrenatural de alguma forma.

Sabia, entretanto que seria arrasador. Sentia isso.

Encarou o objeto mais uma vez, alisou o material. Então criou coragem, e virou a página.

-x-

**Mary**

**29 de julho de 1978 **

Relutei muito antes de decidir fazer o que faço agora, querido... É, talvez essas não sejam as melhores palavras para começarmos nosso diálogo, mas a verdade é que estou nervosa...

Sabe Dean, desde que eu soube, há alguns meses atrás, que você estava aqui comigo, eu pensei muito no que faria para lembrar- a mim e a você- desses nossos primeiros momentos.

Aí pensei que talvez, só talvez, eu devesse escrever para você. Sabe, filho, um dia você vai aprender que a escrita é algo muito valioso. É algo que nos aproxima de Deus, ao mesmo tempo em que nos ancora à humanidade de uma forma fenomenal. As palavras têm muito poder, e aquelas que a gente deixa escritas têm a chance de ser eternas.

Baby, eu teria adorado que meus pais tivessem escrito diários para mim, mas essa sou só eu. Confesso que a ideia veio disso...

Talvez você não goste de ler quando crescer, mas eu gostaria que lesse isso. Porque aqui eu vou contar para você a história de amor mais bonita que eu posso conceber, pequeno. Uma que começou com dois- seu papai e eu-, e que agora ganha um importante personagem, que enche meu coração como nada foi capaz de fazer até hoje:

VOCÊ, meu amor.

Então, meu pequenino, leia, mesmo que lhe pareça só uma bobagem de uma "mamãe quadrada" (será que ainda dirão isso na sua época?). Leia, meu filho, o diário que eu fiz para você.

-x-

**Sam**

Essas foram as primeiras palavras que estavam escritas naquele diário. E elas foram suficientes para fazer as mãos de Sam Winchester tremer violentamente.

Os olhos lacrimejaram também, porque não seria um diário de caçadas. Seria só um diário de uma jovem, recém descoberta mamãe, que queria deixar uma lembrança para o filho.

Sam afastou o livro e o olhou como se ele o machucasse. O que de fato acontecia.

Machucava demais saber que ela um dia esperou ter tempo de dar aquilo para Dean. Machucava saber que ela teve esperanças tão bonitas quanto aquela, a de se eternizar na memória do filho por um gesto de carinho.

Porque ela estava eternizada na memória de Dean sim, Sam sabia, mas a imagem predominante não era a dela apontando as histórias daquele diário, mas sim a dela queimando no teto do quarto do bebê.

Achou-se um covarde por sentir aquilo, mas não podia evitar. Mas a dor veio junto com a curiosidade de saber o que ela teria para dizer ao irmão.

E foi essa curiosidade que ele seguiu, ao retomar a leitura...

-x-

**Mary**

**31 de julho de 1978**

Desculpe por não ter escrito ontem, querido! Você deve estar se perguntando agora como isso será um diário se a tonta da sua mãe fica pulando dias...

Mas eu tenho boas notícias hoje: Papai e eu (e você também, não é mesmo?) nos mudamos para a nova casa hoje!

Baby, a casa é tudo que seu papai disse que seria! Temos uma árvore grande na frente dela, e talvez papai e eu consigamos uma muda para plantar quando você nascer.

É um costume bonito esse, embora não seja muito comum no nosso país. Li uma vez que os pais plantam uma árvore para o filho no dia em que ele nasce, sabe, para comemorar e simbolizar a nova vida. Eu, particularmente, adoraria plantar um salgueiro para você, mas teremos que ver se a prefeitura permitirá.

Assim, talvez você não ganhe a árvore, mas nós ainda assim comemoraremos, ok?

Bem, acho que eu estou divagando, não é? Mas acho que isso acontece quando estamos felizes, meu amor.

E eu estou muito feliz. Com tudo.

Mas sabe, acho que vou ter que falar um pouco sobre mim, para depois voltar a falar das outras coisas.

Isso quer dizer que falarei do seu papai também. Seu papai é um homem maravilhoso, pequeno. Quero que você se pareça com ele.

Ele é militar, da marinha. Ele gosta de carros e rock n' roll e sempre diz que você será como ele. Eu rezo toda noite para que assim seja.

Seu papai e eu nos conhecemos meio que por acaso sabia? Ele é tão doce! Eu me encantei à primeira vista, mas nunca disse isso a ele, para que ele não fique convencido demais.

Mas talvez ele tenha me achado um pouco petulante no começo. De qualquer jeito, ele estava lá, no dia em que algo muito ruim me aconteceu.

Essa é uma coisa que eu preciso que você aprenda, anjo: coisas ruins acontecem.

Você pode não merecer, e pode não ser justo, mas elas acontecem. O que quer que seja, amor, você tem que seguir em frente. Lembre disso sempre, ok?

Seu papai estava lá para me ajudar a seguir em frente. O que estou tentando te contar é que depois que os meus pais- seus avós- morreram, seu papai me fez acreditar que era possível ter uma família de novo.

Ele limpou minhas lágrimas, baby, e acalmou meu coração. E então ele me ofereceu o dele, e foi tão doce que até hoje quando penso nisso, lágrimas me enchem os olhos.

Ele me deu um anel também sabe? E uma data importante: a data de meu casamento.

A cerimônia foi linda, meu príncipe, eu queria que você estivesse lá. Na verdade, acho que vou fazer disso o seu convite.

Você, Dean Campbell Winchester, está convidado para assistir à cerimônia de casamento de Mary Campbell e John Winchester. Deixe que as minhas palavras te levem para o dia em que a sua família começou.

Amor, eu estava tão feliz! Aquilo era tudo que eu queria... E não era o vestido bonito, a música perfeita, a igreja bem decorada que me fazia exultar. Era seu pai, esperando por mim, ali, disposto a me aceitar para sempre no coração e na vida dele.

Nós não tivemos muitos convidados, e foi um superior do seu pai na marinha que entrou comigo na igreja, já que meus pais já tinham morrido. A festa também foi simples.

Mas eu me senti tão imensamente feliz, pequeno, que posso dizer: só senti isso de novo, na minha vida até agora, quando soube que você já podia sonhar dentro de mim.

-x-

**Sam**

Doces palavras, mas uma história incompleta, suavizada.

Sam sabia como e exatamente por que os avós maternos tinham morrido. Dean sabia também.

O mesmo demônio que mataria Mary Winchester 5 anos depois, mais ou menos, foi responsável pela morte dos dois. E do pai também, inclusive.

Aquele foi o início da desgraça da família: a mãe, sozinha e desesperada, assistindo a morte de todos os familiares e do homem que amava. Mais que suficiente para justificar o pacto que ela fez, talvez.

Então Sam sabia o que a mãe estava escondendo no coração, enquanto traçava aquelas palavras tão gentis para o irmão, mas não a culpava.

Mary esperou ter tempo de contar, talvez. Ou nunca o fazer, e ter apenas as memórias comuns passada para o filho.

Como a mãe disse para o irmão fazer, ela estava seguindo em frente.

Ele então fechou o livro e o escondeu entre suas coisas. Ainda pretendia terminar de lê-lo, mas precisava acalmar seu espírito e seu coração antes de prosseguir, e para isso, uma noite de sono deveria ser útil.

Deitou-se e sonhou com a jovem loira de olhos claros, feliz na nova casa. No sonho, ela plantou sim a árvore para o irmão. No sonho, eles podiam olhar essa árvore crescida 30 anos depois, juntos.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Como eu disse, os capítulos serão maiores.  
Os nomes de Mary e Sam, em destaque, servem apenas para identificar quais são as partes que o irmão mais novo lê no diário, e quais são os pensamentos dele.

Até o próximo! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Dando prosseguimento a essa história!  
Boa leitura para quem arriscar! :)

* * *

O dia seguinte foi como sempre eram nesses quartos de motéis em que os irmãos se hospedavam.

Dean levantou ávido pelo café da manhã, e Sam permitiu-se ficar ali na cama mais alguns segundos, pensando sobre tudo o que tinha lido na noite anterior.

A dúvida que persistia era a de que talvez Dean é quem deveria estar lendo aquilo. Sentiu-se roubando algo do irmão.

Mas não conseguia imaginá-lo lidando com isso, não sem desabar, de alguma forma.

Resolveu então que continuaria lendo, depois de chegarem na nova cidade em que estavam indo, escondido do irmão mais velho.

Acabaria a leitura e só então decidiria se Dean poderia ler também.

Mal ouviu o que o irmão dizia, enquanto andava pelo quarto recolhendo as coisas. Ficou olhando para ele, tentando encaixar aquele bebê que nem Mary conhecia ainda, na parte da leitura em que estava, com o homem em sua frente.

Ficou imaginando se a mãe teria imaginado que Dean se pareceria mais com ela do que com o pai, pelo menos fisicamente, embora, sim, ela tivesse acertado com relação aos gostos: Dean era parecido com o pai nisso.

Sorriu, meio triste, porque talvez aquilo só tivesse acontecido porque ela tinha morrido, antes do filho definir seus gostos.

"-Sammy, você está bem?"

Dean estava estalando os dedos na frente de seu rosto, só então ele percebeu que estava divagando há muito tempo.

Lembrou das palavras da mãe, de que a gente faz isso quando está feliz.

Pensou consigo mesmo, que a gente fazia isso também quando estava nostálgico, ou até meio triste, no caso.

"-Sim, Dean. Eu estou bem... Você acha que a gente vai encontrar um novo caso nessa cidade?"

"-Não sei, man. Mas acho que a gente poderia checar as notícias bizarras, o que acha?"

"-É, você tem razão..."

O resto do dia foi passado na estrada, com Sam ocupado demais lendo notícias nos jornais, procurando algo estranho no próximo pouso deles, e Dean volta e meia desafinando alguma canção de seu repertório preferido.

O motel em que ficaram era como os outros, e as notícias bizarras mostraram realmente um caso para os irmãos naquele lugar.

Enquanto lidava com o Djin que atormentava o lugar, Sam conseguiu esquecer do diário, embora no fundo do seu cérebro, volta e meia a vontade de lê-lo crescesse um pouco mais.

Não dava para negar que era um gesto bonito da mãe, e que ele teria adorado receber algo assim. Talvez ela tivesse feito algo assim para ele também, nos curtos quinze meses em que conviveram um com o outro, mas que, como aquele, tinha ficado perdido em algum canto, ao longo do tempo.

Assim, foi com uma vontade crescente que ele abriu o diário, a noite, com o irmão já dormindo na cama ao lado.

-x-

**Mary**

**31 de julho de 1978**

Querido, seu papai montou um berço para você hoje, e eu consegui comprar um papel de parede tão imensamente fofo para o seu quarto, que ele me faz rir cada vez que penso nele.

Ele é azul e tem anjinhos desenhados, sabe? Uma graça!

E seu pai acha meio brega, mas eu comprarei um bibelô de anjo também, para pôr perto de seu berço.

Eu gosto do que a figura dos anjos representa. Gostava de acariciar minha barriga, ainda sem sinais de que você estava aqui, e dizer que eles estão olhando por você.

Gosto de acreditar nisso e provavelmente direi isso para você muitas vezes. Minha mãe me dizia todas as noites.

Eu também estou aprendendo a fazer tricô, para fazer um sapatinho para você.

Isso é tão comum, não é? Tem sempre esse estereótipo, da mamãe tricotando para o bebê...

Não sei se eu conseguirei fazer algo digno de você, mas eu gostaria de tentar tudo que dizem que "mamães fazem quando estão esperando"...

Gosto tanto do jeito que isso soa, amor! "Esperando"...

Dá uma sensação de prenúncio de boas novas, e fico toda cheia de mim, quando alguém diz "Mary está esperando"...

Você deve achar sua mamãe uma boba, mas eu estou assim mesmo.

Sabe baby, um dia, quando você for grande, você saberá o que é esperar pela chegada de um filho. Não como uma mãe espera, mas do jeito que um pai espera.

Mas a sensação, o sentimento, eu creio que é o mesmo. Pelo menos é o que o toque do seu papai, na minha barriga, me diz.

Você deveria ver o sorriso dele! Pena que eu não o possa descrever somente com palavras.

O máximo que posso dizer é que é terno, e promete mil coisas, como se ele estivesse falando com sua alma pura sem usar as palavras. O toque é tão intenso, apesar de leve, que me faz sempre estremecer.

Quero que você sinta isso um dia, essa adoração que os filhos despertam nos pais, antes mesmo de conhecê-los.

Quanto a mim, acho que você já notou que eu estou em estado de adoração.

Sim, meu pequeno, eu te adoro!

Adoro também o meu corpo, que agora está abrigando você! Me sinto divina quando penso nisso, sabe? Como se eu abrigasse um tesouro inigualável. De fato, é isso mesmo.

Amanhã, comprarei roupinhas para você. Eu estou ansiosa, e desde que decidi fazer isso, imagino você em cada pequena peça que eu vejo. Talvez eu tenha ficado louca. Felicidade faz isso, às vezes.

-x-

**Sam**

Novamente aquela onda de sentimentos o assolou, quando finalizou a leitura do dia que a mãe narrava no diário.

Céus, como saber que as coisas que ela desejava para o irmão certamente não se concretizariam doía!

Dean provavelmente nunca esperaria pela chegada de um filho, como o pai deles fez, duas vezes. Não depois de ter vivido a vida que viveu.

Aquilo não parecia justo, como as próprias palavras da mãe disseram antes.

Pensou também nas coisas mais simples que leu até o momento.

A mãe gostava da figura dos anjos, e, embora ele soubesse que ela foi criada como uma caçadora, sabia que ela nunca havia cruzado com um. Aliás, até havia cruzado, mas não se lembraria, já que as criaturas apagaram a memória dela da tentativa que fizeram de assassiná-la, para impedir o nascimento dos dois.

Ele sabia também que aquela era uma das lembranças mais fortes que o irmão guardava da mãe, a dela lhe dizendo que os anjos o estavam guardando.

Era até mesmo irônico perceber que de fato Dean tinha um anjo o guardando, coisa que nenhum dos dois julgaria possível até tempos atrás.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu para a cama. Precisava dormir para deixar que o coração e a mente absorvessem aquelas palavras. Palavras de uma história muito bonita...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Amanhã postarei outro capítulo!  
Até! o/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Cá estou eu atualizando essa história!  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo!  
:)

* * *

Sam se sobressaltou com o barulho da música alta do despertador. Seu irmão sabia ser irritante quando queria...

Retirou o cobertor de cima da cabeça, mexeu-se para sair da cama e olhou para os lados, em busca do irmão.

Dean estava no banheiro, escovando os dentes e quando deu com a cara de poucos amigos de Sam sobre ele, abriu um sorriso cretino e falou:

"-Bom dia, Flor do Dia! Assim a gente se atrasa."

Ainda de mau humor, Sam se levantou e esticou o corpo.

"-Se atrasa para que? Pelo que eu saiba a gente já terminou por aqui..."

"-Se atrasa para cair na estrada, oras. Garth ligou. Parece que temos um caso em Vermont. Aparentemente, um lobisomem..."

Sam já estava com o pensamento longe. Pensava no que tinha lido no diário.

"-Alguma notícia de Cass?"

Sentiu os olhos do irmão queimando sua nuca, antes mesmo de se virar e deparar com a expressão inquisidora e desconfiada.

"-Por que? No que Cass poderia ajudar nesse caso?"

Sam riu, e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao encarar o irmão.

"-O cara é o Super-Homem! Ele seria útil em qualquer caso... Mas deixa, só queria saber se ele tinha dado sinais de vida..."

Dean deu de ombros e mandou ele se apressar, enquanto saía do quarto, rumo à recepção.

A verdade é que queria perguntar a Castiel se algum dia, antes de toda aquela história de apocalipse acontecer, eles, anjos, haviam de fato se preocupado em olhar pela sua família, como desejava tão intensamente a mãe.

Resolveu deixar para lá, e na viagem até Vermont naquele dia, não mencionou mais o anjo, ou se lembrou do diário, pelo menos até a noite, quando chegaram ao motel onde ficariam.

A cidade em que estavam era de porte médio, e Dean resolveu checar um bar onde as três vítimas do possível lobisomem tinham estado antes de morrer. Sam deu uma desculpa e voltou para o motel, rindo internamente do fato do irmão estar mais interessado na garçonete do que nos amigos das vítimas, que contavam histórias irrisórias sobre eles.

Comprou algo para comer, tomou um banho e só depois de se julgar recomposto é que pegou o livreto dentro da bolsa. Olhou a data e percebeu que a mãe não fez daquilo exatamente um diário, como ela chamava, mas um lugar onde escrevia sempre que achava necessário dizer algo ao filho.

Deixou de lado suas considerações e começou a ler.

-x-

**Mary**

**14 de agosto de 1978**

Querido, nós temos vizinhos fantásticos!

Hoje eu saí para comprar mais algumas roupinhas, e quando voltei, descobri que Martha Greenlay e Donna Roberts fizeram uma festinha para comemorar nossa presença na vizinhança!

Eles são todos adoráveis! Espero que você seja muito feliz aqui com todos.

Donna é uma senhora de mais idade, sabe... já bem velhinha mesmo. Não creio que ela verá você se tornar um homem, mas ela há de viver o bastante para lhe contar as histórias que conta para mim nas tardes de cada dia.

São histórias sobre tudo, do tipo que te faz pensar em muitas coisas.

Ela também dá conselhos muito sábios.

Lembro do que ouvi ela dizer ao seu pai, logo que ele soube que você estava vindo.

Ele começou a trabalhar um pouco mais quando soube, a fim de juntar logo o dinheiro que a gente ia precisar para você, e me deixava um pouco sozinha demais, às vezes.

Não estou reclamando, nada disso, mas é que as palavras de Donna na ocasião me pareceram uma preciosa lição que eu gostaria de passar para você.

Donna disse ao seu pai que as coisas na nossa vida são como pequenas bolas de vidro ou de borracha.

As bolas de borracha, se você as deixa cair, elas quicam de volta para você. Essas coisas na vida são o nosso trabalho, por exemplo. Já as bolas de vidro, se você as deixa cair, elas se quebram e, mesmo que você seja capaz de reconstruí-las, elas ficarão arranhadas ou imperfeitas.

Essas preciosas bolas, meu filho, são a nossa saúde, nossa família. Coisas preciosas demais para ser deixadas de lado.

Ela disse para o seu pai tomar muito cuidado com a preciosa bola de vidro que ele tinha em mãos no momento, disse que o emprego sempre estaria lá para ele, talvez não o mesmo, precisamente, mas de alguma forma, constante.

Já esses primeiros momentos conosco, ele os perderia para sempre se não os vivesse no aqui e agora.

Depois disso, ele realmente passou a ficar mais tempo conosco, e eu fiquei com essas palavras na cabeça.

A lição das bolas é muito preciosa, baby. Ela é algo que eu venho tentando colocar em prática desde o primeiro dia que ouvi. Quero que você pense sempre nisso, e evite sempre se enterrar no trabalho e esquecer de viver.

As bolas de borracha vão sempre quicar de volta, querido. Preste atenção às de vidro, sim?

Sabe, eu finalmente cumpri minha promessa!

Comprei o bibelô de anjo para o seu quarto hoje, numa liquidação de garagem.

Ele é lindo, e fez seu quartinho ficar ainda mais bonito.

Seu pai comprou uma cadeira de balanço também, para que eu possa te embalar nela, nos meus braços.

Mal vejo a hora disso acontecer, pequeno. Às vezes eu entro naquele quartinho já todo arrumado e fico por horas conversando com você, sentindo seus movimentos, já bastante fortes e exigentes.

Eu brinco com seu papai dizendo que você é um pequeno criador de casos, desde já, quando sinto um chute particularmente forte e ele sempre diz que você só quer mostrar que está ali.

Confesso que gosto de sentir tudo isso, mas que estou louca para que acabe e você esteja aqui do lado de fora, pronto e bem. Até a perspectiva de noites insones me parece maravilhosa, olhando assim.

Deve ser porque você é uma das minhas bolinhas de vidro, não é mesmo?

-x-

**Sam**

Sam interrompeu a leitura aqui, porque algo chamava sua atenção.

Olhou os pequenos papéis anexados no diário, e parou para examiná-los.

Um deles era uma fotografia de uma senhora bem velhinha mesmo, presa na página por um clipe de papel. Retirou a fotografia amarelada e leu o que estava escrito atrás dela, na letra da mãe:

"Donna Roberts, festa da vizinhança, 14 de agosto de 1978"

Olhou novamente para a terna senhora da foto. A mulher sorria despreocupadamente, como uma vovó que conta uma história divertida aos netos.

Sam sorriu só de olhar aquilo. De fato, a mulher passava a impressão de que contava histórias maravilhosas, além de dar conselhos maravilhosos também.

Ficou imaginando se Donna ainda estava viva quando ele nasceu, e se ela sabia o quanto o conselho dela, das bolas de vidro e de borracha, tinha sido importante para sua mãe.

Imaginou até mesmo a voz suave que ele achava que a senhorinha teria, dizendo essas palavras ao pai, na época um jovem cheio de esperanças.

Voltou a colocar a foto onde estava, e pegou outros papeizinhos. Eram notas ficais de roupinhas de bebê, compradas numa lojinha chamada "Baby Fantasy". Tinha um recibo feito a mão também, da venda de um bibelô de anjo, vendido por 25 cents, e de uma cadeira de balanço, vendida por 4 dólares e 50 cents, na liquidação de garagem de Madison Luther.

Passou as páginas seguintes muito rapidamente e viu que tinha muitas coisas assim presas ao livro. Até mesmo um pedaço do papel de parede estava colado numa das folhas, a imagem dos anjinhos já um pouco desgastada e o azul bebê mais aguado pelo tempo.

Fechou o diário com um nó na garganta.

"Gentil". Cada gesto ali gravado era tão gentil que ele duvidava que um dia encontraria algo assim de novo.

Ouviu o irmão mexer na porta, e se apressou em esconder o diário e fingir que dormia, para que ele não visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Até o próximo! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia! E feliz dia das mães! o/

Chego para atualizar essa história e gostaria de agradecer imensamente a dels76 que tanto me comove com seus comentários!  
Esse capítulo é para vc, querida! ^^

Boa leitura!

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou chuvoso, e Sam ficou embaixo das cobertas por mais um tempo, enquanto ouvia o irmão fazer a higiene matinal.

Aquilo era aconchegante, como deveria ter sido a casa deles, antes de tudo.

Pensava no que leria a seguir no diário. Será que a mãe não sofreu com os incômodos típicos da gravidez? Será que ela terminou o sapatinho que pretendia fazer? O que ela comia, enquanto "esperava", como ela gostava de dizer?

Levantou-se conformado em ter que esperar até a noite, para matar sua curiosidade.

Seguiu o irmão quando resolveram visitar um dos parentes de uma das vítimas do lobisomem. Já até tinham um suspeito preferencial, mas precisavam checar tudo antes de "partir para o ataque". Afinal, se eles estivessem errados, as coisas não ficariam exatamente legais.

Mais tarde, comeram numa lanchonete qualquer, Dean preferindo algo gorduroso e de nome esquisito, enquanto Sam comia algo mais leve.

Viu o irmão comendo um pedaço de torta e sorriu ao imaginar que talvez lesse algo sobre isso no diário, em algum momento. A lembrança do diário o fez desejar que o tempo passasse um pouco mais rápido.

O fim do dia chegou com um lobisomem a menos na conta deles, já que o suspeito deles tinha se confirmado como a criatura que causava problemas por ali. Resolveram ficar mais uma noite, e, mais uma vez sozinho naquele quarto de motel, Sam retomou a leitura do diário.

-x-

**Mary**

**27 de agosto de 1978**

Hoje eu fui ao médico, saber de você, pequeno.

Ele disse que você está muito saudável, e que nós dois estamos "indo muito bem" em todos os sentidos.

Comecei a caminhar a tarde, depois que o sol abranda um pouco. Na última vez, o médico me disse que seria bom fazer exercícios, mas sem exagerar muito.

Então eu ando pela rua mesmo, sob a sombra das árvores que tem no caminho.

É tudo tão bonito por aqui, onde a gente vive! Temos até passarinhos cantando, por causa das árvores.

Eu gosto de ouvi-los de manhã bem cedinho, sentada na nossa varanda, enquanto tento terminar seu sapatinho (Sim, sua mamãe é persistente... eu terminarei até você chegar, eu juro!).

No final das minhas caminhadas, sempre passo numa padaria no caminho e compro pães frescos para seu pai e um pedaço de torta para mim.

Sabe, acho que VOCÊ gosta muito de tortas. Desde que me descobri esperando por você que eu tenho comido mais tortas do que costumava.

A minha (ou será sua?) favorita é a de maça, que eu compro nessa padaria mesmo. Silvia Candicce, a dona da padaria, me passou a receita, e eu estou pegando o jeito, mas elas ainda não saem como as dela...

Até você crescer e poder julgar, certamente elas já estarão melhores, eu espero...

Sabe, amor, o tempo parece voar quando a gente está feliz. Essa é outra coisa que quero que você aprenda... (Esse diário mais está parecendo uma cartilha, não?).

O tempo da sua vida depende de você, meu bem. Existem pessoas que vivem muito tempo, mas cujas vidas não significarão nada, porque eles nunca terão se sentido de um jeito especial enquanto viveram. Faça a sua vida ter parecido insuficiente, meu anjo, como se o tempo tivesse voado. Isso vai significar que você foi feliz de todas as formas que podia...

Eu também encontro outras mamães, de um grupo de suporte para gestantes. É muito divertido ouvi-las falando do que estão vivendo, e é legal me identificar com elas também. A gente recebe lembranças muito bonitas a cada dia, além de suportes importantes para acalmar os nervos das que como eu, "são marinheiras de primeira viagem".

Seu papai chegou agora! Nós vamos ao cinema hoje, e depois ao parque. Talvez eu o convença a ganhar um urso de pelúcia, num jogo qualquer por lá.

Se acontecer, eu escolherei o mais bonito, ok?

-x-

**Sam**

Sam percebeu outros papéis presos às páginas e começou a examiná-los.

Um deles era uma fotografia da mãe, num vestido rosa bebê confortável, a barriga de 4- quase 5 meses- bem marcada no tecido, com um lindo sorriso no rosto e um urso de pelúcia marrom ao lado, abraçado displicentemente.

Olhou a foto carinhosamente, imaginando que talvez o pai fosse quem a tivesse tirado.

Virou a fotografia, e leu o que estava escrito atrás.

A letra era diferente, e um choque de emoção perpassou pelo Winchester mais novo ao reconhecer a letra do pai ali.

"Mary e Dean, no parque. 27 de agosto de 1978"

Riu enternecido, quando viu a notinha que a mãe colocou mais embaixo:

"E Teddy, também..."

Repôs a foto no local, lágrimas quentes inundando os olhos. Pegou o outro papel, e viu a receita da torta de maça que a mãe tinha mencionado. No início da escrita, as palavras de uma amiga da mãe há muito esquecida por todos da família:

"Para Mary e Dean, que tanto gostam das minhas tortas. Espero que as suas fiquem como o pequenino gosta, não é mesmo? Com carinho, Silvia."

O papel tinha algumas manchas, e Sam pode perfeitamente imaginar a mãe aprendendo a fazer o quitute ali descrito, o papel entre as mãos sujas de farinha, até que a receita estivesse gravada em sua memória. Achou que foi assim que as manchas tinham começado, e não apenas com o tempo que o papel ficou esquecido naquele depósito.

Aquilo fez tudo parecer tão real, que o nó na garganta ficou mais apertado.

Sabia que uma das melhores lembranças do irmão vinha daquilo, da mãe lhe servindo um pedaço de torta- talvez daquela receita-, e sabia como aquilo tinha sido importante para Dean, tanto que fez do irmão um "devorador" devotado de tortas de maça.

Olhou mais um dos papéis, um bilhetinho do grupo de suporte para gestantes mencionado pela mãe.

"Os filhos são para as mães as âncoras de sua vida- Sófocles", dizia simplesmente.

Aquela frase pareceu ter muito sentido para Sam, agora que conhecia os detalhes da vida da mãe que ela escondia.

Mary tinha tentado ancorar sua vida na normalidade, com sua família e com seus filhos. Ficou um tempo tentando imaginar como seria tudo se ela tivesse conseguido.

Mais uma vez sentiu a imensidão daquele sentimento calar fundo no seu ser. Sua mãe tinha sido uma mãe muito especial.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Bem, é isso!  
O dia das mães chegou, mas ainda tenho 5 capítulos dessa fic para postar!  
Assim, até amanhã! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **Bom dia! :)  
Capítulo novo! o/

* * *

**Mary**

**21 de setembro de 1978**

Querido, nós dois juntos estamos muito pesados!

Minhas pernas estão me matando, então tenho ficado mais em casa nesses tempos.

Seu pai diz que você será um preguiçoso se depender de mim, mas ele mesmo me faz querer ficar aqui, quietinha, sentindo as mãos dele tocando meus pés, numa massagem delicada.

Sim, ele está olhando para mim enquanto escrevo isso. Nós estamos no jardim, e já são quase 23hs. Sabe o que estamos esperando?

Estrelas cadentes! Hoje terá uma chuva delas, e nós estamos esperando, sentados embaixo da árvore que eu disse que tinha em frente da nossa casa.

O céu está lindo, e eu acho que será muito especial ver isso com você e seu pai, juntos, pela primeira vez. Os dois homens da minha vida...

Eu já vi isso antes, só com seu papai. Foi antes de a gente se casar, e ele segurou minha mão quando tudo começou, e me disse para fazer um pedido.

Eu pedi que eu pudesse fazer aquilo- segurar a mão dele- por todos os dias da minha vida, mas não conte para ele! Ele ficaria insuportável... ou talvez contasse para você que desejou o mesmo...

Os seus movimentos ficaram bastante agitados hoje de manhã e eu fui ao médico sem que seu pai soubesse.

Mas não se preocupe, o doutor disse que não tinha nada errado, e que eu só estava nervosa. Ele recomendou que eu ficasse menos ansiosa com tudo, mas acho que eu não posso fazer isso.

Eu fico ansiosa o dia todo, mas não de uma forma ruim. Eu quero tanto viver tudo que posso ao lado de seu pai e de você que isso me deixa ansiosa, cada dia, cada segundo.

Acho que eu não estou errada, mas você parece querer me acalmar, não é mesmo? Então eu estou me esforçando, ok?

Está começando meu bem! E é tão lindo... Meu coração acelerado parece ter despertado você dentro de mim, porque você acabou de se mexer... Você sabe fazer uma "entrada impressionante", eu posso dizer...

Eu achei que a outra vez que eu vi as estrelas fosse incrível, mas a de hoje foi inesquecível. Porque seu papai segurou minha mão de novo, enquanto a outra dele acariciava a minha barriga e sentia os seus chutes exigentes.

A noite é linda, baby. E eu vejo muitas estrelas. As mais bonitas estão refletidas nos olhos do seu papai...

-x-

**Sam**

Ainda bem que Dean era um "baladeiro" quase incorrigível, o que deixava Sam livre para ler o diário todas as noites.

Tinha acabado de ler um dos "capítulos" do texto da mãe, e ficou mais uma vez impressionado com o que lia.

A vida parecia tão imensamente doce descrita ali. Nada semelhante com a vida a que ele e o irmão tinham se acostumado.

Viu que a mãe tinha colocado um anexo ali também, mas era somente uma notinha do jornal, avisando sobre a chuva de estrelas cadentes daquela noite.

A matéria era intitulada "Uma noite para os desejos", e dava muitos detalhes técnicos de como seria o espetáculo natural que aconteceu naquela noite. Achou a narrativa da mãe infinitamente mais interessante.

Recolocou o papel ali, e retomou a leitura.

-x-

**Mary**

**02 de outubro de 1978**

Eu enfim terminei, meu anjo! O seu sapatinho...

Ficou um pouco grande demais, me parece... Os bebês sempre são tão pequeninos, que para mim, parece enorme!

Eu o fiz de lã verde, bem clarinho, e a senhora McDougal, que me ensinou a fazer tudo, veio aqui hoje e fez um lacinho especial para atá-lo aos seus pezinhos.

Ficou realmente lindo e eu estou orgulhosa de mim.

A partir de agora estamos contando os dias para você chegar, com um calendário e tudo!

Todos os dias o seu pai coloca um comentário engraçado ou inspirador no quadrinho do dia, e, à noite ele risca o quadrinho.

Hoje ele escreveu: "O tempo passa e o homem não percebe- D.A.".

D.A. é Dante Alighieri, meu querido. Eu estava lendo um livro dele. Acho que o seu papai o folheou pensando em nós, não é?

Ele comprou carrinhos para você, embora você vá demorar um pouco para brincar com eles. Ele planeja conservar o nosso carro, um Chevy Impala 67, para dar para você, um dia.

Eu espero que ele consiga, pois, como ele mesmo disse, "é um carro para a vida toda".

Doroth Galler, outra vizinha cujo marido é marceneiro, trouxe um cavalinho de madeira para você também!

Ele é lindo, os Galler têm muito bom gosto. A madeira bem polida brilha a distância, e a crina é sedosa como se fosse real. Entalharam seu nome nele, com letras muito elegantes.

É um lindo presente, querido, assim como o Impala um dia será, porque foi e será dado a você com o coração.

Isso você deve saber, meu anjo: O que você dá de bom grado não lhe faz falta, e o que você ganha, e sente que veio do coração, por mais simples que seja, se torna um presente insubstituível e inigualável.

Seja sempre grato por tudo que você receber e, se for dar algo a alguém, dê de coração aberto. Isso fará bem para você, ouça a sua mamãe.

Você está ficando agitado enquanto escrevo. Seu pai diz que é pressa, para "tomar" o que é seu, e eu acho que você deveria vir logo mesmo, antes que ele tome todos os seus brinquedos!

Você precisa vê-lo agora, lustrando os carrinhos que já estão ofuscantemente brilhantes, enquanto usa uma espécie de prego para gravar "D.C.W." em cada um deles... Parece um menino excessivamente crescido!

"É tudo tão lindo assim", é o que eu penso, enquanto o espero na porta, a mão no interruptor, enquanto vejo-o riscar o calendário perto da janela. Tão imensamente lindo...

-x-

**Sam**

Às vezes, controlar as lágrimas não é fácil. Sam sabe disso e já passou por muitos momentos em que simplesmente não o pôde fazer.

Esse era um deles.

Deus! Era tão palpável! Se ele estivesse num quarto que, minimamente, imitasse a cor azul bebê do quarto que a mãe descrevia, poderia claramente imaginar o pai se inclinando sobre o calendário, enquanto a mãe o observava da porta!

Muitas vezes ele já tinha se perguntado o porquê de tanta dor e sofrimento na vida dele e do irmão. Lendo aquilo, a pergunta parecia estar sendo gritada em seus ouvidos.

Guardou o livreto, recostou-se nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. 3 meses agora separavam a mãe de conhecer o irmão, e Sam só imaginava como ela descreveria o "grande momento". O que quer que fosse, ele sabia que seria indelevelmente gravado em seu coração.

Foi pensando nisso, que dormiu. Esperando o dia 24 de janeiro de 1979, na visão de sua mãe.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Pois aí está, um capítulo novo fresquinho!  
Eu tentei escrever em "datas importantes", então, espero que vcs não liguem pela narrativa não ser linear, como num diário mesmo!

A todos que estão lendo e comentando, vcs são demais! ^^

(Descobri só hj que tenho reviews de anônimos... sim, eu sou "tapada" nessas coisas, mas fiquei muito feliz! :P )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!  
Hora de atualização!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um clima mais ameno, e os irmãos fizeram os preparativos da partida rapidamente, e saíram para comer algo.

Sam pensava em todas as coisas que a mãe insistia para que o irmão aprendesse.

Era um pouco irônico que Dean de fato tivesse aprendido quase tudo que ela pretendia ensiná-lo, embora, ele poderia colocar assim, de uma forma menos clara, como um aluno mediano e não o geniozinho brilhante que talvez pudesse ter sido nesse caso, se a mãe tivesse ensinado diretamente, ou pelo diário, no tempo certo.

Ficou olhando para ele, enquanto ele comia, a boca levemente aberta, e as marcas estranhas no pescoço evidenciando uma noite "animada".

Achou que a mãe teria um orgulho sobrenatural dele, da mesma forma que ele, Sam, tinha.

Dean era um bom homem, uma pessoa boa em sua essência. Tinha que admitir que o pai tirou muito da doçura que Dean poderia ter tido. Na verdade, o pai praticamente a extirpou, a fim de criar nele um soldado perfeito.

Ficou triste por pensar nisso, mas tratou de acalmar seu coração. Seu pai fez o melhor que pôde, ele sabia, mas aquilo fazia falta, de alguma forma.

Dean era imperfeitamente perfeito. Foi só o que conseguiu pensar, concluir disso tudo.

Sorriu quando ele levantou e foi pagar a conta. Era hora de ir.

O destino era uma cidade num estado vizinho, Dean tinha dito algo sobre um possível caso.

A viagem foi como sempre, exceto que Sam agora dirigia.

Pelo visto, a noitada tinha sido boa mesmo já que Dean tinha reclamado de ainda estar com sono.

Ele se sentou no banco do motorista com um sentimento diferente aquele dia.

Agora sabia que o pai sempre tinha planejado dar o carro ao irmão, só, talvez, numa situação diferente.

Numa formatura, no colegial, ou quando ele se inscrevesse no serviço militar, talvez. Para o primeiro encontro, ou quando chegassem os resultados das universidades.

Eram tantas alternativas, todas que pareciam muito mais acertadas do que a que realmente aconteceu.

Sorriu triste ao pensar nisso. O irmão teria merecido qualquer uma delas.

Concentrou-se no caminho, a fim de chegar logo. A noite dele também prometia, não é mesmo?

-x-

**Mary**

**26 de outubro de 1978**

Nossa vizinhança está toda colorida em tons de abóbora, e nós temos tantos doces na despensa que eu acho que vou engordar horrores agora.

É época de Halloween, querido. Essa é uma festa típica do nosso país, embora eu não goste muito de comemorá-la.

De qualquer forma, os doces são bons, e eu consegui um chapéu de bruxa bem pontudo para atender as crianças que vierem no dia 31.

Fico imaginando como será quando você já tiver idade para se fantasiar e sair para pedir doces também. Espero que você se divirta com essas coisas, que tenha seu tempo de criança como deve ser.

Quero que você acorde no meio da noite e fique me chamando no corredor porque quer fazer xixi, quero que espalhe cereal nas paredes enquanto tenta levar sozinho a colher à boca. Quero que me diga que teve um pesadelo e venha para o meu colo se consolar.

Quero que você seja criança!

Você também gosta dos doces! Não consigo passar pela despensa sem "assaltá-la" como diz seu pai. Ele diz que será minha culpa se as crianças jogarem tinta e papel higiênico no nosso telhado por não termos doces.

Sabe querido, estamos quase lá. Minha barriga parece um mundo agora, de pele esticada e sensível, onde volta e meia uma de suas mãozinhas ou de seus pezinhos de fazem notar. Você está ficando sem espaço, não é?

Os médicos todos dizem que nós estamos bem, mas eu me sinto muito melhor do que bem. Eu me sinto maravilhosa.

As minhas costas doem, meus pés estão inchados, mas eu não tenho nada do que reclamar. Cada mudança no meu corpo permitiu que você se formasse, crescesse.

E isso é divino. Lembre disso, querido: uma mulher grávida é uma criatura divina, uma deusa.

Eu pelo menos me sinto assim, então sempre tenha em mente o poder que isso tem.

Hoje nós vamos visitar Claire Dunvall e o marido dela, Lawrence. O bebê deles, que deveria nascer mais ou menos na mesma época que você, resolveu se apressar.

Melissa Dunvall nasceu a três dias, porque a mamãe teve um probleminha chamado "eclâmpsia".

Fico realmente feliz por ter tido saúde suficiente para possibilitar que você tivesse todo o tempo que precisasse, querido.

A pequena Melissa ficou um bom tempo no hospital, porque seus pulmões não estavam maduros ainda, mas agora ela está bem e nós vamos vê-la.

Espero que vocês possam ser amigos quando crescerem.

-x-

**Sam**

Escondeu o diário apressadamente. Dean tinha voltado muito repentinamente, esbravejando que eles tinham que ir checar algo.

Suou frio quando o irmão perguntou o que ele tinha.

"-Além do quase infarto que você me deu agora?", respondeu meio mal-humorado, inclusive por ter ficado vermelho e constrangido como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo inapropriado.

"-Que se dane, vamos! Parece que a coisa que a gente tem que achar atacou de novo".

E foi assim que ele acabou naquele esgoto, perseguindo algo que eles agora sabiam ser um metamorfo. As peles deixadas pelo caminho mostravam isso.

Aparentemente, Dean estava numa conversa animada no bar com algumas moças, quando uma delas se assustou com a presença de um conhecido ali, já que o sujeito estava, supostamente, na Coréia.

A conversa revelou ainda que ele de fato estava lá, já que a mulher tinha falado com ele num vídeo-chat pela manhã, direto do consulado do lugar.

Dean então perseguiu o homem, mas perdeu a pista ao tropeçar na pele deixada para trás, próximo aos esgotos, o que justificava estarem ali.

Concentrou-se no trabalho, e quando terminaram, havia um monstro a menos para preocupar as pessoas do mundo.

A volta ao quarto foi mais desejada do que ele queria admitir. A saída de Dean então, quase foi comemorada.

O irmão olhou para ele com uma cara desconfiada, mas não disse nada e saiu, para aproveitar a noite.

A leitura só começou depois do exame das coisas em anexo, que ele não tinha visto antes.

Um fio de lã, de cor verde, que ele sabia ter vindo do rolo que ela usou para fazer o sapatinho para o irmão, marcava a página, e tinha também uma fotografia do cavalinho de madeira.

No verso estava escrito "Para o pequeno Dean, com carinho. Doroth e Mark Galler". A letra era diferente, então ele supôs que talvez fosse de um dos dois.

Tinha uma foto de um dos carrinhos também. Sam sorriu quando viu. Certamente Dean teria gostado daquilo.

Era uma réplica perfeita do Impala, com as letrinhas brilhantes "D.C.W." bem visíveis na lateral. No verso estava escrito, na letra da mãe "É a promessa do papai! Cobre-a!", além da data em que foi tirada a fotografia.

Recolocou tudo no lugar e começou a ler, mais uma vez...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Sam quase foi pego com "a boca na botija" não?  
XD

E sim, eu aprendi a ser má enquanto revisava e resolvi parar o capítulo bem na hora da reabertura do diário...  
Só amanhã agora...  
Muaaahhh... *cof, cof, engasguei..*  
kkkkkkkk'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas iniciais do capítulo: **Bom dia!  
Hora de atualizar a história!

Boa leirura! :)

* * *

**Mary**

**15 de novembro de 1978**

Hoje a gente levou um susto!

Eu estava andando no centro comercial da cidade, procurando um fotógrafo profissional para tirar fotos suas, quando você chegar, quando fui surpreendida por uma gritaria e um "corre-corre" que começou do nada.

Estava ocorrendo um incêndio numa das lojas, a "Marcy".

Eu realmente fiquei assustada, querido, porque estava muito perto e não conseguiria me imaginar correndo com a minha barriga como está não é?

Mas sempre tem pessoas boas nesse mundo, por pior que sejam as situações. Algumas pessoas me tiraram, de lá andando rapidamente, mas não correndo o que foi confortável.

Uma senhora simpática chamada Millicent Brown me deixou ficar um pouco sentada em sua casa e usar o telefone para falar com seu papai.

Ele ficou muito preocupado, mas foi me buscar e me fez descansar o resto do dia, já que meu coração estava disparado e você estava agitado também, se mexendo um pouco dolorosamente.

Eu passei o dia então olhando aquelas revistinhas para mulheres grávidas.

Sempre achei que não faria isso, e estava resistindo até o momento, mas fiquei um pouco entediada, então, posso dizer que elas são interessantes.

Olhando isso, eu gostaria de saber pintar, desenhar ou bordar, para fazer as coisinhas bonitinhas que eles mostram aqui. Talvez eu aprenda, caso você ganhe um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha algum dia, não é?

Hoje não foi um bom dia, e você ainda está inquieto, mas eu precisava contar para você, por que queria que você percebesse isso: não é sempre que os dias são bons para a gente, meu bem.

Mesmo quando você estiver feliz, sempre vai haver uma pitadinha de infelicidade, em algum momento. Acho que isso é um choque de realidade, do tipo que lembra que nós estamos aqui e que o momento de viver é agora.

Eu gosto de tirar lições do que eu vivo, e espero que você um dia faça isso com suas próprias experiências.

A felicidade é etérea, meu amor, mas ela é mais que suficiente para que corramos todos os riscos que ela exige.

Lembre disso, sim?

-x-

**Sam**

Sam ficou assustado ao terminar a leitura desse trecho. Enfim algo não muito bom parecia acontecer na vida da mãe, mas ela ainda assim conseguia ver um lado bom naquilo tudo.

O susto veio porque ele e o irmão, certamente, jamais teriam aprendido aquilo, não quando a vida deles era quase sempre assustadora.

Riu de nervoso ao perceber que a mãe tinha uma espécie de inocência na visão de infelicidade que tentava passar para o irmão, até porque ela própria conhecia coisas que eram capazes de assustar de verdade.

Mas então ele encarou o livretinho novamente e resolveu ser menos duro no julgamento. Afinal, aquilo era só sobre uma mamãe contando para o filho como ela se sentiu enquanto esperava por ele.

Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, tentando encaixar aquilo que lia na vida real deles.

Dean e ele sabiam realmente que coisas ruins aconteciam, todos os dias. E, de alguma forma, eles conseguiam seguir em frente com isso. Talvez a mãe, ou só a lembrança dela, tivesse, afinal, ensinado algo para eles.

Abriu o diário e achou um pequeno recorte de jornal que noticiava o incêndio. Pelo que leu, o fogo foi causado por um problema elétrico, e 5 pessoas tinham se machucado, mas nada muito grave. Foi só um susto, afinal.

Sorriu, e virou a página.

-x-

**Mary**

**26 de novembro de 1978**

Agora só faltam dois meses, queridos!

E eu tenho que admitir que estou nervosa, mas também muito ansiosa.

Você ainda se mexe, mas, por causa do espaço reduzido, isso é mais incômodo agora. Volta e meia eu sinto você tentando se espichar, e então eu tenho que me espichar um pouco também, se não quiser ter meus órgãos espremidos.

Seu papai disse que você será um pequeno ditador, mas ele diz com carinho, e tenho certeza que ele obedecerá a todas as "ordens" que você der, com um sorriso no rosto.

A torta de maça que eu faço agora fica perfeita, e seu pai adora. Você fica muito calmo enquanto eu ouço músicas dos Beatles com seu pai, especialmente "Hey Jude". Talvez você já tenha uma canção de ninar favorita, não é mesmo?

Está tudo pronto já para você, mas as mulheres da nossa vizinhança insistiram em fazer um "chá de bebê" hoje a tarde, então eu estou assando tortas, enquanto seu pai colocar caixas grandes na sala, para as pessoas colocarem o que trazerem para você.

Estou tão animada, e é tão bom saber que as pessoas já te amam tanto, antes mesmo de te conhecer! Faz a gente realmente acreditar que as pessoas aprendem a "não gostar", porque "gostar" é inato.

Fiz refresco de laranja também, e fico imaginando o que as mulheres farão comigo. Dizem que as brincadeiras nesses eventos são bem legais, e eu estou ansiosa para experimentar.

O forno está piscando querido, acho melhor me concentrar, não?

Mais tarde ou amanhã eu escrevo como foi o chá...

-x-

**Sam**

A página foi preenchida então com um desenho de uma torta, feito à lápis, e um horário foi escrito embaixo dela: 19:00hs.

Sam supôs que aquele foi o horário que a mãe tinha terminado de fazer as tortas, e achou o desenho engraçadinho. De fato, talvez ela tivesse conseguido desenhar para ele, já que mostrava que não era tão ruim assim, como tinha insinuado na tarde das "revistas".

Voltou a ler, estava curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido no chá.

-x-

**Mary**

**26 de novembro de 1978, parte II**

Querido, foi tudo divertidíssimo!

As pessoas trouxeram coisas lindas para você, seu papai e eu fomos muito felicitados, minhas tortas foram elogiadas e até você se exibiu um pouco, se remexendo para que as pessoas te vissem!

As mulheres adoraram passar a mão em minha barriga, e desenhar e escrever votos de felicidade para você na pele esticada.

Espero que você tenha recebido todas as mensagens!

Agora eu estou na cama e seu pai ainda está colocando seus mimos no lugar certo. A generosidade é algo tão lindo! Seja sempre generoso, querido, você não se arrependerá!

Eu vou dormir agora, porque estou cansada. Eu amo você. Muito.

-x-

**Sam**

Sam resolveu parar a leitura por ali também, porque estava cansado.

Perseguir um metamorfo nunca era uma coisa fácil.

Guardou o diário, o pensamento um pouco distante, e sorriu com a felicidade que a jovem Mary sentia com as coisas mais simples.

Não sabia explicar, mas talvez fosse por isso que as palavras dela pareciam tão cheias de calor.

Recostou-se nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Dean tinha muita sorte de ter aquelas palavras escritas para ele, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Viram? Voltei a ser boazinha!Sou quase uma Doutor (a)Jekyll/ Mr(a)Hyde...  
XD

Pois é... antipenúltimo capítulo, com três partes do diário para vcs...  
Estamos muito próximos do "grande momento"...

Pra todos que estão lendo e comentando: vcs são o máximo! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia pessoas!  
Alguém arrasado emocionalmente com o fim da temporada? *Luthie ainda em estado de choque...*

Teremos uma "presença especial" nesse capítulo... Hehehe...  
Boa leitura! :)

**N/A:** Para aqueles que estão comentando sem o login- Shii-sensei e Naty - vcs são uns amores! Obrigada! ^^

Shii-sensei, eu sou irmã mais nova viu? Hunft! U.U

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

* * *

Acordar em quartos de motéis era algo a que Sam tinha se acostumado, mas ele tinha certeza que nunca se acostumaria a acordar com aquela presença parada entre sua cama e a do irmão, que estava esparramado, provavelmente do jeito que tinha chegado na noite de ontem.

A presença era Castiel, e bastou Sam se mexer um pouco, para o anjo olhar para ele e o cumprimentar como de costume.

"-Olá, Sam."

"-Olá, Cass", respondeu, não se importando com o resmungo que o irmão deu, incomodado com o barulho.

"-Alguma novidade?"

O anjo limitou-se a olhá-lo, e depois para o irmão, como se avaliasse se valeria a pena continuar a falar e possivelmente acordar o mais velho dos irmãos.

"-Eu ouvi suas dúvidas", falou daquele jeito dele de quem não explica muito bem o que quer dizer, mas te deixa desconfortável, pensando em tudo que fez, para achar o assunto certo.

Resolveu fingir que não entendeu, embora soubesse que ele estava falando do diário e das dúvidas que ele teve quando leu a parte em que a mãe falava sobre anjos.

"-A resposta é sim, nós sempre olhamos por vocês, mas você sabe... nós não podemos interferir..."

E o anjo pareceu embaraçado com aquilo! Era só o que faltava para dar um nó na cabeça de Sam, mas ele se limitou a olhar para as próprias mãos. Era doloroso saber que os sonhos da mãe tinham sido destruídos porque interfeririam nos planos dos anjos, mas ele sabia que não era culpa do anjo na sua frente.

Castiel era um bom anjo da guarda, afinal.

Levantou da cama e tratou de acordar Dean, que, como ele, se assustou ao ver o anjo ali, mas ficou até feliz, depois de esbravejar um pouco.

Era algo que Dean fazia, Sam sabia. Nunca demonstrava diretamente que gostava de alguém ou de alguma coisa, mas tinha seu jeito próprio de lidar com isso e sempre, inevitavelmente, acabava deixando aparecer uma pontinha do sentimento.

A mãe estava certa naquilo, afinal. Dean tinha um anjo olhando por ele.

Depois de o anjo dizer para eles que algo estava ocorrendo numa cidade vizinha e desaparecer, os dois foram tomar café e tomaram a estrada. Sam estava ansioso pelo diário, que chegava a sua "reta final".

Assim, na noite daquele dia, ele abriu mais uma vez aquela história tão comovente, e leu como a mãe tinha passado o primeiro Natal na companhia do primeiro filho.

**Mary**

**22 de dezembro de 1978**

A casa está uma gracinha, eu gostaria que você visse! Então querido, apesar de os seus já estarem praticamente completos, use os meus olhos para enxergar o quão bonito será nosso primeiro Natal juntos.

A varanda tem guirlandas de azevinho, com pequenas pinhas tão delicadas, que parecem feitas de plástico, mas são reais.

A lareira está enfeitada com nossas meias, e seu papai é um bobo! Pôs uma meia do uniforme militar dele e insistiu em pôr minhas meias de seda por lá!

Nem imagino o que os vizinhos pensarão se virem isso, já que é muito mais usual colocar meias decorativas e não de verdade.

Mas isso me deixou feliz, e eu prendo o riso toda vez que olho. Seu papai diz que é para que o Papai Noel saiba quem nós somos de verdade.

Ele pendurou também um dos pés do sapatinho que eu fiz para você, afinal, como ele disse, presentes para você nunca serão suficientes. Eu concordo com ele. Você merece tudo, meu amor!

Mas o mais bonito é a árvore! Seu papai conseguiu uma realmente grande e vistosa, e eu coloquei um anjinho muito fofo no topo dela.

Na noite de Natal nós vamos nos sentar no tapete, com todas as luzes desligadas, e só as luzinhas da árvore acesas, e com certeza nós agradeceremos pela beleza da vida, e principalmente pela beleza da sua vida.

Me emociona muito saber que no próximo ano, você já terá quase um aninho quando nós estivermos montando a árvore. Fico horas sonhando em como você vai nos ajudar, provavelmente caminhando com passinhos inseguros ainda, e balbuciando palavrinhas erradas.

Eu tentarei te ensinar a balbuciar as canções de Natal que nós, seu papai e eu, cantaremos baixinho no dia 25 de agora, e tenho certeza que será mais lindo do que todos os corais de anjos que possam existir.

O Natal está chegando, anjo. E ele anuncia algo muito mais especial agora. Falta só um mês...

**Sam**

Imaginar um Natal em família era algo doloroso para Sam. Os únicos que existiam em sua imaginação eram aqueles em que ele e o irmão eram deixados nos quartos de motéis, enquanto o pai caçava algo.

Lembrou da vez em que tinha preparado um presente para o pai, e de como Dean tinha ficado comovido, quando ele, Sam, resolveu que o irmão merecia mais do que o pai deles receber aquele agrado.

Sabia que o cordão hoje era praticamente um amuleto para o irmão, mas se perguntou como teriam sidos os poucos natais que Dean passou ao lado da família. Talvez as lembranças não estivessem mais presentes, já que o irmão era pouco mais que um bebê quando tudo acabou, mas gostaria que ele soubesse como a data tinha sido importante para a mãe deles um dia.

E foi nesse momento que ele decidiu que deixaria que Dean lesse aquilo, quando acabasse. Sabia que iria doer, mas achava que era o certo.

Queria que o irmão tivesse todas as memórias que a mãe pudesse deixar nele e para ele, e isso incluía as que ela tão carinhosamente juntou naquele diário.

Sorriu pela decisão que tinha tomado e resolveu retomar a leitura. Afinal, quanto mais cedo terminasse, mais rapidamente aquilo poderia ser compartilhado com o verdadeiro dono.

**Mary**

**01 de janeiro de 1979**

Feliz ano novo, amor!

Não é um pouco estranho pequeno? O ano mudou e você ainda não nasceu, embora a gente esteja quase lá agora, não é?

Seu papai está com os nervos à flor da pele, e não pode me ouvir falar em "contrações" que começa a correr pela casa conferindo se tudo está pronto!

Acho que enfim tem alguém mais ansioso do que eu nessa casa...

Outro dia eu o peguei com um livro que, para resumir, "ensinava papais a manter a calma quando o grande momento chega". Eu me diverti bastante, dizendo que ele deveria praticar a respiração "cachorrinho" e ele ficou tão vermelho, e falou tão baixinho, que quase não ouvi a pergunta dele, de "se eu achava que iria ajudar"...

Seu papai é um doce, já disse!

Hoje eu fui pela última vez ao médico, antes de "acontecer".

Ele mediu minha barriga, conferiu sua posição e o nosso peso (Sim, parte disso é culpa sua!). Ele disse que você está pronto, praticamente e já está em posição.

Veja você, a minha grande estrela já está pronta para estrear!

Eu estou tão empolgada! Mal posso esperar.

**Sam**

Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, e, embora fosse relativamente cedo e o irmão ainda estivesse fora, ele resolveu guardar o diário, e ler no dia seguinte o momento do nascimento do irmão.

Achou que talvez fosse uma coisa boba, mas ele precisava preparar o coração.

Enquanto isso, deteve-se analisando os anexos que a mãe tinha deixado ali. Eram os últimos exames que ela tinha feito, e letra do médico era um pouco ilegível, mas as informações em geral eram sobre uma mamãe saudável prestes a ter seu primeiro bebê saudável.

O sorriso que deu foi um pouco engraçado. Podia imaginar o pai do lado de fora da sala de exames, mesmo que mãe não tivesse escrito sobre isso. Podia imaginá-lo sentado ereto e tenso na cadeira, naquele ambiente que deveria o estar assustando muito, afinal, seria ali que a vida dele iria mudar drasticamente mais uma vez.

Ficou feliz em pensar que o pai teve esses momentos, de insegurança, como um homem comum. Ele merecia.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Pois é... natal, ano novo... e nós estamos próximos do fim!  
Amanhã será o "grande momento", e agora sabemos que Sam vai entregar o diário ao dono verdadeiro...

Muitas emoções amanhã! Até! o/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Bom dia!

Chegamos os fim dessa história!  
Só quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram!

Vcs são demais!

Boa leitura! :)

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu tranquilo, e Sam sorriu quando acordou. Iria saber detalhes do nascimento do irmão, a pessoa mais importante da vida dele, em muito tempo.

Parecia que isso os uniria ainda mais, embora ele estivesse receoso de como o irmão reagiria ao saber que ele tinha mantido o diário em segredo por aqueles dias.

Porque na noite de hoje, quando chegasse de onde quer que ele resolvesse ir, Dean encontraria aquele livrinho sobre seu travesseiro, Sam garantiria isso.

Com isso em mente, levantou e escovou os dentes. Depois acordou o irmão, que babava no travesseiro enquanto dormia, e o apressou para tomar café.

Guiaram aquele dia num clima diferente. Dean sentia uma espécie de prenúncio no ar, mas não entendia por que. Contentou-se em ouvir o que o irmão dizia, sobre um possível caso a alguns quilômetros em frente, numa cidade pequena.

Cidade esta que era bastante sinistra, como eles verificaram ao chegar.

Tomaram um quarto, numa pousada pequena que havia, e saíram para investigar o lugar onde pessoas estavam desaparecendo na florestinha que havia nas imediações.

Talvez fosse só mais um monstro devorador de carne humana, então trataram de checar.

Identificaram a criatura e fizeram o que tinham que fazer, mas, a pedido de Sam, ficaram naquela pequena cidade de aparência sombria, mas até que bastante simpática.

Na noite, Sam abriu pela última vez a história que a mãe tinha deixado para o irmão.

-x-

**Mary**

**24 de janeiro de 1979**

Eu não sei o que escrever. Só palavras não parecem mais suficientes.

Seria pouco dizer que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, que hoje eu pude ter a pessoa mais importante do mundo aninhada nos meus braços.

Seria pouco dizer que o seu choro desatou todos os nós do meu coração e me fez chorar também, como se eu estivesse nascendo de novo, junto com você.

O que não deixa de ser uma verdade, não é anjo? Hoje nasceu você e nasceu Mary C. Winchester, a sua mamãe.

Os meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas agora querido, enquanto escrevo isso e te vejo mexendo no pequeno berço ao lado do meu leito.

Você é tão absurdamente perfeito! Suas mãozinhas, seus dedinhos! Eu os contei tantas vezes que já nem sei!

E os seus pezinhos? Eles estão sumidos agora dentro do enorme sapatinho que eu fiz, e que seu pai fez questão de colocar em você, mas são tão lindos! Eu fiquei horas só olhando as linhas finas que tem nas solas deles, sentindo você curvar os dedinhos em direção aos meus dedos por causa do toque.

Seus olhinhos ficam fechados a maior parte do tempo. O médico disse que eles são muito sensíveis ainda, mas eu os vi claramente quando eles te colocaram nos meus braços!

Sim, você estava de olhos bem abertos, olhando para tudo, tão ansioso estava de conhecer esse mundo, não era?

E eles são verdes e lindos, quase translúcidos. Os médicos dizem que escurecerão com o tempo, e eu sei que vai acontecer, mas tenho certeza que eles serão de um tom único!

Os seus poucos cabelinhos são tão claros também, que nem parecem de verdade! Os cílios são tão graciosos...

Céus, eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida te descrevendo e mesmo assim não seria suficiente, não chegaria nem perto da perfeição exata que você é.

Seu pai está tão bobo, olhando para você agora. Os olhos dele estão arregalados, e os seus dedinhos estão apertando forte o dedo indicador dele. Ele te olha como se quisesse te gravar tão fundo na memória dele, que só o gesto de olhar não basta.

Acho que estou assim, olhando para vocês agora também.

Você deu seus primeiros sinais bem cedinho, sabe? Mas eu achei que era só mais uma contraçãozinha normal.

O tempo passou e então eu senti que não, não era tão normal assim. Eu falei com seu pai, muito calmamente, que eu achava que tinha chegado a hora.

Ele ficou nervoso sim, mas se acalmou e foi muito eficiente na preparação de tudo.

Seu papai é extraordinário, querido. Ele nos trouxe para o hospital e aguentou todos os meus apertos de mão quando a dor ficava mais forte.

E então finalmente estava acontecendo, finalmente eu seria uma mamãe. Melhor: Eu seria a sua mamãe.

Então eu me esforcei quando me disseram para fazer isso e quando eu te ouvi, você já sabe o que eu senti, não é?

Desculpe se sua mamãe não consegue ser linear no que escreve, mas a minha felicidade está me confundindo. É só que as palavras já não parecem suficientes.

Você um dia vai sentir isso, e eu espero que saiba que é isso que faz essa vida valer a pena.

Eu te amo, querido. E é só quando digo, penso ou sussurro isso para você que as palavras parecem ser o bastante.

Com todo o amor que as palavras podem expressar, para você, Dean, de sua mamãe, Mary.

-x-

**Sam**

Sam colocou o diário de lado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes para se acalmar, mas era inútil. Inclinou a cabeça então, e começou a chorar.

Chorou até não restarem lágrimas para derramar. "Avassalador" era como ele definiria o diário. Tocante por sua simplicidade, capaz de estraçalhar até a mais elevada barreira que alguém erguesse em seu coração.

Tentou se recompor, e olhou o último anexo que a mãe tinha deixado ali. Era o "certificado de nascimento" do irmão, naquele papel pequeno e enfeitado que dão nos hospitais. Viu a assinatura dos "orgulhosos papais" ali, e a marca do pé do irmão ao lado.

Virou-o e leu a data e a hora do nascimento do irmão gravados ali, e uma notinha da mãe: "Tão imensamente perfeito".

Sorriu mais uma vez. Pegou o casaco e o vestiu, antes de colocar o diário sobre o travesseiro da cama que seria do irmão naquela noite.

Suspirou e deixou o quarto com as luzes apagadas, enquanto rumava para a portaria e pedia outro quarto. Deixaria Dean sozinho com aquilo aquela noite.

Arrumou tudo e saiu andando. No meio do caminho enviou uma mensagem ao irmão, dizendo que teria uma noite "animada" e que não queria contar nada agora, mas que achava que ele deveria voltar ao quarto.

Era mais do que tempo de deixar as doces palavras da mãe chegarem ao seu destino correto.

Com esse pensamento, andou mais um pouco, olhando o céu, às vezes. Tinha certeza de que as estrelas estavam mais bonitas agora. E só conseguiu desejar que a mãe as tivesse visto refletidas nos olhos do irmão e dele mesmo antes de morrer. Elas ficavam mais bonitas assim.

FIM.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:** Chegamos ao fim gente!  
As doces memórias da jovem mamãe vão agora para o dono de verdade...

Obrigada a todos que leram, e, caso haja outra oportunidade, espero contar com vcs.  
^^


End file.
